Soma Week 2014
by wannabejackalope
Summary: My spot to put my contribution to Soma Week 2014! (I might not get stories for all 7 days though..)


_**Nosebleeds **_

- It was a rare occasion that Soul and Maka ever actually -fought-. Sure, they had bickering sessions every now and then, probably multiple times a week. However, Soul had never pissed Maka off enough to the point where she full on punched him. Until last week, that is. -

"Soul! I thought I told you to go shopping!"

_Oh no, now she's pissed._ "I think you told me that you'd do it this week?"

"No, I specifically told you to go to the store last night! Dinner should have been done by now, but we have no food! Why don't you ever listen?"

Maka Albarn, the pinnacle of punctuality, caught THE Soul Eater in a lie, once again. Little as it may be, Maka never failed to notice whenever Soul said anything stray of the truth.

_How am I going to get out of this? _

"Soul! Go to the store right now! We have nothing for dinner!"

_Looks like I'm not._

Soul lazily got up off the couch and threw the music magazine he'd been reading onto the coffee table in front of him, and walked out the door, wordless to an angry Maka. Ignoring his bike in favor for some exercise, he began walking to the nearest store.

Taking in the warm weather of Death City, he let his mind wander.

_Why does Maka always get so worked up over stupid things? It's not like I do this all the time. She could've forgiven it this one time. Why can't we just order takeout?_

Before he knew it, he was completely on the other side of town, and it was an hour after Maka sent him on his escapade.

_Shit. I'm dead._

Running back to the house, Soul pulled out his phone and texted Maka.

**Sorry, lost track of time, ordering takeout.**

Keeping his phone out, he found the takeout number he had, and ordered 2 vegetable fried rice orders.

By the time Soul had made it back to the house, he saw the takeout delivery car in the driveway to their shared apartment.

Scowling, he made his way upstairs to find the man.

"That adds up to $7.55. Thank you!" Soul watched as Maka handed the man the money and take the food. "Have a nice night." came a soft voice from inside the door.

The delivery man smiled at Soul as he walked by, but didn't receive one back.

Soul walked up to their door, and slowly opened it. "Maka, listen I-"

Poor Soul was interrupted with a punch square in the middle of his face.

"You can't do anything right! I asked you to do one simple thing and you didn't do it! I can't believe you, Soul!" the blonde screamed as she turned away and ran into her room.

_I really screwed up. I am so stupid._

Soul had only then realized that he was, in fact, bleeding profusely from his nose.

_Girl packs a punch, I'll give her that much._

After closing the door, Soul went into the bathroom to asses the damage done to his face. He knew he didn't have any broken bones, but hell, it still really hurt.

He cleaned off the blood as best he could, then stuffed tissues in his nose.

Knowing that's the best he could do for now, Soul walked into the kitchen to eat.

Since he felt bad for disappointing Maka again, he decided to try to make it up to her. He got out two plates, put out silverware, put the food out, and just for an extra touch, put out a vase with flowers from the window box that Maka tries to keep alive.

Soul then walked to Maka's door, and knocked on it softly.

"Maka? Please come out, I'm really sorry."

_Of course she's not going to answer she's pissed._

Soul took a chance and opened the door.

He saw that she was laying in her bed wrapped up in her favorite blanket, snoring softly.

Smiling, Soul walked up to her, picked her up bridal style, and took her into the kitchen.

"Mmm...What...what are you doing?" Maka mumbled sleepily.

"I made you dinner." Soul replied back to her, rather sheepishly.

He set her down in the chair and pushed in closer into the table.

"I felt really bad for earlier, and I wanted to make it up to you."

Rubbing her eyes, Maka answered by a long yawn, then started to realize her surroundings. "You did...this?"

"Yea, I thought I could try to make up forgetting to go to the store."

He looked up and saw Maka starting to eat. Soul smiled and started eating his own food.

"Um, Soul?" Maka started, stifling her laughter.

"Yea? What's the matter?"

"You still have tissues in your nose!"

"What?!" Soul yelled while he started pulling out the tissues, getting blood on all the remaining food.

"Ahhh! I completely forgot! It's your fault, Maka!"

Still laughing, "Don't ruin this for me! This is too great!"

Starting to laugh along with her, he realized that maybe something good did come out of getting a nosebleed from his best friend.


End file.
